Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry
Research notes to trace the Chapman family genealogy: See also: * Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry Chapman Ancestry This Chapman family became Barons of Killua Castle in Ireland. Half of the family stayed there and their descendants included prominent leaders in the British Army including one Laurence of Arabia. # William Chapman (1592-) - born in Kerry, Ireland # Captain Benjamin Chapman (b1621) - Patriarch to the Chapman Baronets of Killua CastIreland # Thomas Chapman (1649-1687) - Immigrant to Massachusetts, m. Sarah Merrick # Thomas Chapman (1683-1721) - m. Ann Kettel # Thomas Chapman III (1701-1793) - m. Mary Throop of Scrope Royal Family Ancestry # Throope Chapman (1734-1794) - Revolutionary War Veteran, co-founder of Reedsboro, VT, m. Deborah Wilson # Benjamin Chapman (1783-1843) - Farmer in Reedsboro, VT / m. Sybil Amidon # Welcome Chapman Sr (1805-1893) - Mormon Convert, and 1st LDS Stake President of Manti Utah. m. Susan Amelia Risley of DeRisley English Ancestry also of royal ancestry. # Welcome Chapman (1849-1900) - Settler of St Johns, AZ., m. Mary Potter # Mary Ann Chapman (1872-1973) - Lived 101 years, res: St Johns, Arizona, m. James Moroni Richey Throop/Scrope Family Royal Ancestry # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England - m. Philippa of Hainaut - see Plantagenet Family Line # John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) - titular King of Castile and Leon. # Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) - she m. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) # Eleanor Neville (1398-1472) - m. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland # Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) - m. Eleanor Poyings # Elizabeth Percy (1460-1512) - The baroness Scrope, m. Henry Le Scrope - Yorkshire, England # John Scrope (1496-1547) - m. Phillis Hokeby, - England # Adrian Scrope (1524-1577) - m. Ursula Ludlow (see below), Aunt to Connecticut founder, Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) and a direct descendant of the King Edward I of England. (See below) # Robert Scrope (1569-) - landlord, Wormsley Park Estate in England - m. Margaret Cornwall # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - believed to be the regicide, Col. Adrian Scrope, whose signature is on the death warrant of King Charles. Adrian was executed in 1660. - md Mary Waller # William Throop (1628-1704) - (Alias: Adrian Scrope) m. Mary Chapman (?) - Immigrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island # Capt William Throope (1678-1737) - m. Martha Colyn - Res: Lebanon, CT # Mary Throop (1707-1795) - m. Thomas Chapman III (1701-1793) # Throope Chapman (1734-1794) - Revolutionary War Veteran, res: Reedsboro, VT, m. Deborah Wilson # Benjamin Chapman (1783-1843) - Mormon Convert from Reedsboro, VT, m. Ludlow / Windsor Family Royal Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Ursula Ludlow (1547-1613) - m. Adrian Scrope - England Romney Family Connection Mary Ann Chapman (1872-1973) (above) - Lived 101 years, res: St Johns, Arizona, m. James Moroni Richey and had a daughter, Josephine Richey (1902-1984) (who was a twin sister to Leigh Richey). She married Golden Farr in 1920 in Arizona (and they later divorced). Golden Farr (1900-1960) is the son of Willard Farr (1856-1951) and Minnie Romney (1868-1951). This couple had married in Logan UT in 1868 but moved to help colonized St Johns Arizona, where there children were born. Minnie is the daughter of Miles Park Romney (1843-1904) who was born in Nauvoo and died in Colonia Dublan, Mexico. Willard is the cousin of Mitt Romney's father, GW Romney. * Romney Family Ancestry * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. References * Genealogical Guide to the Early Settlers of New England - pg 83. (Google Books) * Genealogy of the Merrick-Myrick-Mirick Family of Massachusetts : 1636-1902 - pg 101. * Submit Throop, wife of Samuel Murdoch, a Revolutionary War Veteran and forefather to another prominent Mormon pioneer family, is a cousin to Throope Chapman (1734-1794), See also *Welcome Chapman Jr (1849-1900)/ancestry category:Chapman (surname)